Whoops!
by XElleXX
Summary: What happens when you stick Harry and Sirius in an apartment for the summer after Hogwarts? Dirty sheets, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

**Author: XElleXX**

**Rating: severe MA**

**Warnings: Hair kink, slight bestiality, and messy sheets**

**Disclosure: I own nothing except a laptop and my imagination.**

**Authors Note: My first Harry/Sirius story! I'm taking a chance with this pairing, so please let me know how I'm doing! Plus, I'm without a beta, so any mistakes are purely mine, though I hope that there are only a few minor infractions. Anyways, enjoy!**

Harry had been staying with Sirius since the end of his final year at Hogwarts. He had returned for his 8th year after helping Mcgonagall repair the school after the final battle. It had been a bloody mess, walls torn or burn down with bodies (mostly Deatheaters) strewn across the grounds and halls. The remaining professors and a few select students, including the infamous golden trio, stayed to repair the school and work to open it again in the fall. Many of the previous 7th years stayed to go onto an eighth year since their final year had been a shamble of torture and little learning.

After the year had ended and Harry had passed his NEWTS with flying colors in everything except potions, Sirius had offered for his godson to stay with him in his new flat in London.

"It's awfully lonely there, now that Moony and Tonks have their own place!" he had complained.

So, here Harry was: happily settled into his new home with his immature godfather. One thing, though: Sirius was driving Harry mad. Not the bad kind of mad, either. It was the kind of mad that made Harry want to pull his hair out and moan and have horribly graphic dreams about said godfather. Maybe horribly was the wrong word for them. 'Deliciously' would be a better replacement.

Since the day that Harry had moved in, Sirius had paraded around his flat practically naked. The older man had been so used to being alone that he often forgot, "In his old age," Harry would tease him, that he had a guest. The first night Harry was there, Sirius had emerged from the bathroom butt-naked, steam flowing out of the room around him. Harry had practically drooled all over the new Quidditch Weekly magazine before he caught himself and looked away, blushing. Of course, the older man had laughed it off and threw a towel around his slim waist, but it had barely covered the essentials.

Harry had come home from Ron and Hermione's many a time to find his godfather laying around the flat either fully naked or barely covered. You could imagine the boy's despair.

Harry was almost worried that he was going to chafe with all of the wanking that he'd been partaking in since that first night. If it wasn't getting off while awake, he sure made up for it in his dreams. He has no idea where this crazy sex drive had come from, but it was really starting to put him in some sticky situations. Literally.

Which leads us to Harry's current predicament. He had just woken up from an amazing dream in which he was receiving an amazing blowjob from Sirius to find his sheets covered in his own cum. He quickly cast a cleaning charm on his pajama bottoms, but the sheets were Egyptian Silk and wouldn't withstand even the gentlest of cleaning charms. He had tried already.

Groaning, Harry stood and removed the soiled sheets and took them out into the hallway and into Sirius's washroom. Luckily, it was his turn to do wash this week and he wouldn't have to dodge any awkward questions like last week. Sirius had teased him for hours, wanting to know why his expensive sheets had cum stains all over them. He even suggested getting a mattress pad to save the bed itself from being ruined by Harry's new sex drive. Harry had just turned bright pink and stomped off to his room, Sirius' howls of laughter trailing behind him.

Harry decided that he would just sleep on the couch for the rest of the night with the television tuned into old black and white cartoons. He tried to fall asleep again, but started hearing noises coming from the hallway where their rooms were. Curious, and suddenly wide awake, Harry crept down the hall towards the source of the, now recognized, moans and gasps. He stopped in front of Sirius' room and the noise was definitely the older man gasping. The younger man worried his lip, unsure if his godfather was having a nightmare or something decidedly more interesting. His worry got the best of him and he cracked the door open silently. Low and behold, Sirius was actually awake and his actions make Harry's breath catch.

Sirius sat up in bed, one hand fisting his erection, twirling around the head on each up stroke, and the other tangled in his own hair, tugging. The older man had a light sheen of sweat over his muscled chest and was obviously trying, and failing, to hold back his moans of pleasure.

Harry watched, stunned and fascinated, before he quickly backed into the open hallway again and back towards the sofa. How could he sleep now? 'Dear lord,' Harry thought to himself as he tried to calm his own erection. His attempts to ignore it were futile, as he knew they would be. Deciding that a shower would help him, the younger man walked towards the back of the flat where the shower and washroom were located. Why the builder put the bathroom and bedrooms on separate ends of the apartment, Harry would never know, but he was glad for it. If he was lucky, Sirius would be too engrossed in his own fantasies to hear the shower going.

Harry quickly washed and then wrapped his hand around his straining erection, moving slowly to the thoughts of Sirius doing the same to himself. In his mind, Harry began to see the scene much more clearly.

xXxXx

_Harry continued to stroke his erection, feeling the water flowing over him and not realizing that the door to the bathroom had opened. As Sirius slipped in, Harry gasped and tried to cover himself in embarrassment at being caught wanking in the shower. The older man just smirked, walking over and into the small shower stall._

"_Let me help with that," he said, sinking to his knees before Harry. He peeled the younger boy's hands away and took a moment to gaze at the flesh revealed before him. After a moment, he brought his hand up to give Harry a few agonizingly slow strokes before licking a long strip up the underside of the boy's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head before slipping his mouth over the top._

_Harry, though, was a moaning mess. He'd never had a blowjob before and he was clearly seeing stars as Sirius bobbed his head up and down. He moved one of his hands to the back of the man's head and grasped a handful of his long, black locks. Hearing, and feeling, the moan in response, Harry continued to grip the man's hair as he worked his magic on Harry's erection. _

_Finally, the boy had reached his limit and tried to warn Sirius that he was about to come, but it hit him so hard that his knees buckled and he had to use his one free hand to keep himself upright._

xXxXx

In the shower, Harry moaned and shot his cum over his hand. He was sure that he'd moaned his godfather's name, but he was sure that Sirius was finished and asleep by that point.

The young man shut the shower off and dried himself before wrapping the towel around his hips and making his way to the couch where he curled up and promptly fell asleep, not noticing the stunned figure in the shadows of the hallway.

xXxXx

**AN: Please review? Please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Same disclosure still applies. Same warnings, same everything.

When Harry awoke to the sound of the front door opening, he scrambled to sit up and cover himself, the towel having slipped from his hips while he slept.

Sirius was just making his way back into the apartment, arms full with groceries. He noticed Harry's embarrassment and tried to make light of the situation.

"I think you've spent too much time with me. Sleeping on the couch in your birthday suit? Tisk tisk," Sirius laughed as the boy's blush deepened and watched as he stood, covering himself, and walked quickly to his room.

The older man shook his head and tried to control his own blush as he made his way into the kitchen. He began to put the groceries away while thinking of what he had seen and heard last night. He's been mid-fantasy when he'd heard the shower start up. Confused as to why the younger man had been awake, he'd made his way towards the back room, but only just got out of his room after putting some pants on when he heard the tell-tale moans from the bathroom. Sirius had been frozen in his spot as he heard the younger man moan his name as he finished and couldn't bring himself to move, or even look away, as Harry had come from the bathroom, showing more skin than Sirius had seen in the months that the boy had been staying with him.

He knew that James would kill him if he knew. In fact, Sirius was sure that the other man was rolling in his grave as he thought about it. But Sirius had been in love with James's son since he'd first seen him as a kid. He wasn't a pedophile or anything, but instead always saw Harry as a man. He'd been far past his years, even at 13. Now at almost 20, Harry had grown into a very handsome, intelligent young man. The two had sat for hours during his breaks in his 8th year just sitting and talking. They spoke of everything, their losses, their nightmares, even their past loves. They joked around and played hide and seek in Grimauld Place, it sure was big enough. They'd become best friends.

There were always those moments, though: the moments that Sirius wished that the younger man could see him as more. Whenever he looked at Harry while he was laughing, or holding Teddy, or even just sitting and reading a book, the older man always felt his heart clench at the thought that this would be all there was between the two.

Harry interrupted his thoughts as he entered the kitchen wearing a baggy tee and plaid sweatpants.

"You actually buy anything edible this time, Pads?" the younger man asked as he peeked his head into the, still, nearly empty refrigerator.

"I always do, you're just picky," the older man stuck his tongue out at Harry and a he flicked a grape at him.

Harry batted it away, laughing, "So what's on the agenda today?"

Sirius popped a grape into his mouth, grinning, "Well, Moony wanted to come over with Teddy. Tonks is at work for the day and you know how much Tedd loves Faux."

Harry had worked with Sirius over the last year to become an animagus and found that he became a young, bright orange fox with a small white tip on his tail. Sirius had made a joke making a fur coat out of him and Monny had suggested that he'd rather have a faux fur coat. And from then on, Harry's nickname had been Faux, though pronounced as 'Fox'.

Harry and Sirius went romping with Moony on the full moon, playing in the forest to the bright light of the moon. They all hopped and played, chasing each other until they were too tired to move and instead curled up against one another to rest for a while before repeating the process until the sun came up. Since Faux's legs were so short though, him just being a pup, he often sat upon Padfoot's neck as they walked through the forest.

That moment, though, the door to the apartment opened and in walked in the werewolf and his ever-changing son, who's hair was a bright orange with green eyes.

"He's been like this all day, ever since I said that we were going to see uncle Padfoot and Faux." Remus placed Teddy on the counter next to Harry as he hugged the young man and Sirius.

"Fox!" Teddy exclaimed suddenly.

Harry chuckled and hopped down from the counter, changing into his animagus form. Remus set his son on the floor next to the small fox and the boy immediately stumbled over and was attacked by Faux licking his face. The two little ones made their way into the other room, playing, and Remus just gazed after them amusedly. He knew that Harry would take care of Teddy.

The werewolf rested his hip against the counter and looked over at his old friend.

"You two seem to be getting along well," he said, picking at a grape.

"When have we not?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, "You know what I mean."

Sirius sighed and looked into the living room where the child and the fox still played, "It's going well. We had an incident last night that's left me thoroughly confused. I won't go into details, because I know you don't want them, but I think that maybe… Harry is starting to view me differently."

"Differently how?"

"Well, I heard him moan my name as he… you know," Sirius said, uncomfortably.

Remus blushed and looked a little disgusted at the thought of his best friend's son doing something like that, but he reminded himself that Harry was 20 years old and if he's waited that long to start, then good for him.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Remus asked, watching his son tackle the little fox.

"What are you crazy? He'd have an aneurism. He never wears anything that could show some skin, he blushes at any insinuation, and he nearly faints every time that I forget to wear clothes around the house."

Remus snorted and muttered, "'Forgets'."

Sirius smacked the other mans arm and made his way into the living room, transforming into Padfoot and tackling him godson. He chewed on the pup's ear, watching Remus amble into the livingroom and thinking of what the werewolf had said. Maybe… maybe talking to Harry would be a good idea. He would just have to play the adult for once in his life.

xXxXx

After Remus left with Teddy, Harry transformed into Faux again and cucrled up in a corner of the couch. Sirius shut the door and turned on the tv after grabbing a bottle of firewhisky from the shelf. He made his way to the couch and picked up Faux to place him in his lap. Sirius petted his godson as he pretended to watch Law and Order (he was secretly in love with the show.)

Harry really was cute like this. The redish-orange of his fur contrasted his eyes, making the sparkle whenever he looked up at the old man. His fur was soft and long enough for Sirius to run his fingers through it as the younger man drifted off to sleep under his gentle hand.

Harry, though, was tuckered out, but kept awake by his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had seen the night before and wondered if Sirius did it often. Uncontrollably, Harry felt himself getting aroused under his godfather's hand and hoped to god that his diminutive form hid it from the older man.

The small fox suddenly hopped up and onto the other side of the sofa, where he transformed back into Harry.

"I'm going to hit the hay, Sirius. All that playing with Teddy's left me tuckered out. So, uhn, goodnight," Harry offered the older man an awkward smile before bolting to his room and locking the door. Harry Leaned against it and sighed in relief.

Immediately, his hand flew to the strings of his pajama pants and soon the offending garment was around his ankles. Harry looked around and realized that his bottle of lotion had gone empty two night previous, so he just licked his palm and moved it down to start pumping his already engorged erection. He moaned softly at the relief that flooded his veins and moved even faster, thinking of his godfather doing the same thing the previous evening.

As Harry continued to move his hand down his arousal, he imagined Sirius being there, in his room, and doing it for him. He moaned even louder at the thought and began panting, getting closer and closer.

Finally, release stuck him and he came over his hand, gasping Sirius's name. He took a moment to breathe before wiping his hand on the towel from last night and moving into bed. Within seconds, the boy was fast asleep.

xXxXx

_AN: Please tell me how I am doing? I'm really kind of shaky with this paring, still. =/_


End file.
